swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Servian
Need help with anything leave me a message. /Cammand page Hi, just discover the new page editor, and been useful both clearing up some text in bad spot and been work on * /a * part of page for http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Command#Master_List_of_Commands_in_SWG. If you please like to check on my work. I have been tring to learn how to wiki as well as can do code in SWG macro or work with XHTML. So, if you have the time I could use the feedback. I have found over years SWGwiki very handy for me and to help other on Furry now as well on Naritus server/galaxy when it was online. /clap ty for this wiki. Have fun. :D Gawo 05:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I did some more changes. It looks like you were using too many apostrophe's. You don't need to sign your name at the end of stuff. It is only useful to really sign your name in talk pages. I don't know if it would be a good idea to color code the commands to tell people what's a emote, ability etc. Keep up the good work the more you edit the better you'll get :) Servian 13:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ty for feedback very hepful. On color coding type may good idea. I found searching web big thing alway missing but I like about hard copy /commands list from guild, I was able see what happen after use a /cammand like /clap " clap, clap" but have seen it use ed anywhere else and number /commands for list. I found it so useful, I what to share this helpful list with other PC for use in roleplaying to macros in SWG. On apostrophe's great work on /cammand page with the cleaning up the page, it looks great. /clap :) One other issue is rasing help with number of enters and updating of the listing of /cammand. It seem I may have bitten more then I have time for with college. Ty for help :) Gawo 07:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Info about B1/B2 battle droid As you wrote on my talk page I should contact you needing help with anything. I posed a question/request at Talk:B1 battle droid some time ago, but received no response. I'd like to reiterate what I've already written there, too: "It would be nice if I could get the first information soon. That it will be long until all the facts sought are listed here, I am also aware. It's just a rather large task." → I don't know why I got no responce! *I said what kind of information I need (quotes where they are mentioned directly and indirectly) *I said where you can find the information I need (I know the list is long) *I said that I'd like to get the information little by little to get the first soon Could you help me? It would be very nice if it were possible. Thanks - BackuP 17:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Backup, you received an automated message from Servian to inform you that whenever you need help with the use of the SWG Wiki, you may contact an Admin, Servian included. Questions about the game, the content, quests, lore, etc.. are not meant to be answered by an Admin or anyone on the Wiki. You need to understand it is a peer-to-peer project which sole purpose is to aggregate knowledge for everyone to use. I suggest you to post your question in the official Droid Engineer forum, thanks. --SWG-Warcryer 17:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It is better to get a refusal than a remaining issue open hanging in the air! What I meant to say is this: ::*If it is your opinion not to respond to questions regarding the content I'll accept that. But how do I know? ::*Could you not at least make note that here such questions are misplaced? The Recent Changes are straightforward enough to get aware of such changes. ::*Finally, I would like to point out that I have asked the question here only because I'm not able, for unknown reasons, to write something on the official forum. Therefore, it would be nice if you could refer me to another page. ::Thanks! - BackuP 13:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank you. I didn't expect it to be featured. Oddly enough my RP group and profession changes have led me to remap my character completely. krayt graveyard relic I have found some sort of relic under a krayt skeleton in the center of the krayt graveyard. I can't find an article on it, nor do i know anything,do we actually have a page in this? :Can you upload a picture of the id box for the relic you found if it's a loot item. Servian 01:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Credits I was just wondering what the "exchange rate" is for SWG credits and credits from Star Wars cannon proper. Or what does something like a TIE or a Y wing cost?--The Great and Grand Count Mall! 17:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for saying, I actually don't modify a lot of things, just updating some JEDl information. Sorry, made a few mistakes on last reply thank you for offering is what i meant. Missing Editor Toolbar Hello Servian. I tried to get some help regarding the recent Missing Editor Toolbar problem on SWG Wiki. There seems to be a problem as confirmed by community helpers at wikia.com, but I don't think I have the required technical knowledge to troubleshoot it. Can you check this page and see if we can do anything? Thank you. More informations after my support request, FYI. Hi, Thanks for contacting Wikia. The issue appears to be caused by errors in your wiki's JavaScript, mostly in MediaWiki:Common.js. I would suggest having one of your admins look into fixing the issues with the JS. If you run into issues fixing it, let us know. Cheers, Wikia Community Support --SWG-Warcryer 21:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I was just looking at it when I removed everything from that page I think the toolbar appeared. I tried removing some of the sections but can't seem to find the issue yet. Servian 00:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The Top module or whatever you want to call it was doing it. I removed it for now and put the code in the talk page for it if you want to have someone look at it. Servian 00:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what's the top module nor did I notice anything missing but, it works again, thanks for your help :) --SWG-Warcryer 00:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) News Flash: SONY ONLINE ENT ANNOUNCES THEFT OF DATA FROM ITS SYSTEMS SONY ONLINE ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCES THEFT OF DATA FROM ITS SYSTEMS Breach Believed to Stem From Initial Criminal Hack of SOE Source: http://www.soe.com/securityupdate/pressrelease.vm Tokyo, May 3, 2011 - Sony Corporation and Sony Computer Entertainment announced today that their ongoing investigation of illegal intrusions into Sony Online Entertainment LLC (SOE, the company) systems revealed yesterday morning (May 2, Tokyo time) that hackers may have stolen SOE customer information on April 16th and 17th, 2011 (PDT). SOE is based in San Diego, California, U.S.A. This information, which was discovered by engineers and security consultants reviewing SOE systems, showed that personal information from approximately 24.6 million SOE accounts may have been stolen, as well as certain information from an outdated database from 2007. The information from the outdated database that may have been stolen includes approximately 12,700 non-U.S. credit or debit card numbers and expiration dates (but not credit card security codes), and about 10,700 direct debit records of certain customers in Austria, Germany, Netherlands and Spain. With the current outage of the PlayStation® Network and Qriocity™ services and the ongoing investigation into the recent attacks, SOE had also undertaken an intensive investigation into its system. Upon discovery of this additional information, the company promptly shut down all servers related to SOE services while continuing to review and upgrade all of its online security systems in the face of these unprecedented cyber-attacks. On May 1, Sony apologized to its customers for the inconvenience caused by its network services outages. The company is working with the FBI and continuing its own full investigation while working to restore all services. Sony is making this disclosure as quickly as possible after the discovery of the theft, and the company has posted information on its website and will send e-mails to all consumers whose data may have been stolen. The personal information of the approximately 24.6 million SOE accounts that was illegally obtained, to the extent it had been provided to SOE, is as follows: *name *address *e-mail address *birthdate *gender *phone number *login name *hashed password. In addition to the information above, the 10,700 direct debit records from accounts in Austria, Germany, Netherlands and Spain, include: *bank account number *customer name *account name *customer address. SOE will grant customers 30 days of additional time on their subscriptions, in addition to compensating them one day for each day the system is down. It is also in the process of outlining a "make good" plan for its PlayStation®3 MMOs (DC Universe Online and Free Realms). More information will be released this week. Additionally, the company is committed to helping its customers protect their personal data and will provide a complimentary offering to assist users in enrolling in identity theft protection services and/or similar programs. The implementation will be at a local level and further details will be made available shortly in each region. Sony Online Entertainment LLC (SOE) has been a recognized worldwide leader in massively multiplayer online games since 1999. Best known for its blockbuster hits and franchises, including EverQuest®, EverQuest® II, Champions of Norrath®, PlanetSide®, Free Realms®, Clone Wars Adventures™, and DC Universe Online™, SOE creates, develops and provides compelling online entertainment for virtually all platforms, including the PlayStation®3 Computer Entertainment System, Personal Computer, mobile and social networks. SOE is building on its proven legacy and pioneering the future of the interactive entertainment space through creative development and inspired gameplay design for audiences of all ages. To learn more, visit www.soe.com. For more information and update about the SOE services, please visit www.soe.com/securityupdate. About Sony Corporation Sony Corporation is a leading manufacturer of audio, video, game, communications, key device and information technology products for the consumer and professional markets. With its music, pictures, computer entertainment and on-line businesses, Sony is uniquely positioned to be the leading electronics and entertainment company in the world. Sony recorded consolidated annual sales of approximately $78 billion for the fiscal year ended March 31, 2010. Sony Global Web Site: http://www.sony.net/ About Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Recognized as the global leader and company responsible for the progression of consumer-based computer entertainment, Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. (SCEI) manufactures, distributes and markets the PlayStation® game console, the PlayStation®2 computer entertainment system, the PSP® (PlayStation®Portable) handheld entertainment system and the PlayStation®3 (PS3®) system. PlayStation has revolutionized home entertainment by introducing advanced 3D graphic processing, and PlayStation 2 further enhances the PlayStation legacy as the core of home networked entertainment. PSP is a handheld entertainment system that allows users to enjoy 3D games, with high-quality full-motion video, and high-fidelity stereo audio. PS3 is an advanced computer system, incorporating the state-of-the-art Cell processor with super computer like power. SCEI, along with its subsidiary divisions Sony Computer Entertainment America Inc., Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Ltd., and Sony Computer Entertainment Korea Inc. develops, publishes, markets and distributes software, and manages the third party licensing programs for these platforms in the respective markets worldwide. Headquartered in Tokyo, Japan, SCEI is an independent business unit of the Sony Group. >>>NEWS FLASH<<< STAR WARS GALAXIES SERVICE WILL END ON DECEMBER 15 http://swg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Main_Page&action=edit&section=21Edit IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT STAR WARS GALAXIES™ - STAR WARS GALAXIES SERVICE WILL END ON DECEMBER 15 http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=1220357 :Kind of sucks but with the whole soe network hack and the new star wars game coming out prob not gonna help them one bit. On Atmospheric Flight On Atmospheric Flight where does this new contect fit in with with SWG Wiki? Time is short and I put lot work out gether some basic information and /command help anyone get started. Plue I upload some pictures. I place Atmospheric Flight with Atmospheric Flight Cheat Sheet in the Space section with swgwiki here and did check see how your adm and users like it. Just try find out how better use swg wiki to help everyone out here. Found out there no link in menu system with Space to Atmospheric Flight. It make use of Space Ship from player's Datapad. It's lot fun for short to enjoy it. Atmospheric Flight Cheat Sheet have info on landing by using /lands or /landship and there a work around to figerout the alt to avoid crash or go to space from tmospheric flght by fling up to alt of 6000m. There Oct 15 Billing turn off and trials account begin for anyone to see closing event near Dec 15. Here chart from SOE of dates for SWG: Just did a update on my profile. Gawo (talk) 02:52, April 11, 2015 (UTC)